Suika Ibuki
frame|right [ It seems unnecessary ] [ It seems unnecessary ] Bullet Moves 5B: Fires a bouncing white bullet. 5B: Fires 3 bouncing white bullets. 6B: Fires a fast fireball. j.B: Air version of 5B j.B: Air version of 5B j.6B: Air version of 6B 5C: Tosses a bullet that moves forward slightly, before exploding into 18. 6C:'''Same as 5C, with more horizontal distance. '''2C: Same as 5C, with more vertical distance. j.C: Air version of 5C j.6C: Air version of 6C Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Missing Purple Power Suika's Lv.4 "giant" spellcard. This has been given a variety of nicknames, such as: uberloli, biggie size, purple drank, giant, and various others. In this form Suika possesses super armor and can walk, jump, and perform serveral different attacks on the ground and in the air. They are as follows: :Attacks: * Activation pose. When the spellcard is activated, the pose contains a hitbox roughly the size of Suika's new form. Hits mid and is air blockable. This activation pose naturally combos into standing A. * Backturned neutral standing (Backturned Horn). Unblockable and grazable. While Suika is standing still she sways back, and her horn contains a small hitbox roughly half the size of the horn in the foreground, when she is fully leaned backwards. Though the hitbox is small and there's some startup before it appears during the standing animation, the fact that it's unblockable makes it rather useful at times. Note that the standing animation can be reset by taking a step forward/backward, which is faster to hit with the horn again than allowing the animation to fully cycle on it's own. Horn, horn, standing A is a valid combo. * Forward Walking. Hits mid, unairblockable. The leg and foot in the background (Suika's "left foot" when facing right) contains a hitbox while walking. The hitbox extends from he waist to her foot and is roughly as wide has her foot, then at foot-level it has an increased horizontal range (wider than her foot). * Jump (headbutt): When Suika jumps either vertically or diagonally, she gains a hitbox while ascending, her head tilted upwards, resulting in a Mario-style headbutt. Hits high (can GC on wrongblock but whiffs crouchers), air blockable. The hitbox extends from her fingertips on both hands, horizontally, and from her fingers to her forehead, vertically. * Standing A: Forward punch. Hits high, unairblockable, unwrongblockable. Whiffs short crouching characters. * Standing B: Downward punch. Hits low and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. * Standing C: Upwards punch. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. The hitbox for this is gigantic, there is a hitbox between her legs (past the collision box), and from the knees up to her hair, and an additional hitbox surrounding her whole arm. This allows it to hit even crouching opponents at close range. This attack also produces projectiles at top of punch. * 2B/C: Suika pounds the ground creating a slow moving wave of earth that will cross the entire bottom of the screen. Moves slightly faster than Suika and continues until it runs off screen. Doesn't seem to be any difference between versions * j.A: Jumping kick. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. Pretty decent move, the hit box covers both of her feet entirely and has a slightly higher vertical reach, above her foot. * j.B: Ground stomp. Hits low and guardbreaks on wrongblock, unairblockable. This move instantly modifies Suika's air trajectory, so that if done right after leaving the ground she will quickly land into the stomp. The hitbox extends much further horizontally than her feet, extending slightly past her dress. But only extends as far vertically as her knees. * j.C: Suika flings herself in air, unairblockable. Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'5AAAA' ::Notes: dial-A is Suika's most damaging mid/corner off a c.5A without any alternate spellcards. In corner, may be followed by a c.5a on certain characters. ::*'5AA 5B 236B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: use if dial-A is too far away ::*'5AA 2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: use 5AA 5B 236B is too far away, and if 2nd A is too far away, just end with 2B. ::*'2A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'3A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2/0 ::*'66A 22B j.2A 623C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'j.2A 5C/6C (6D) 5A 6A 6B/623B' - ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use 5C/623B for corner, 6C/6B for midscreen. ::*'2B 2C 2C 8D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Generally works most of the time, the aerial ender may be tweaked for more damage depending on character but j.6A is probably most reliable/universal. :Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A 5B/6B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: 5B is more reliable, omit B's if too far ::*'66A j.A j.6A j.5B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::*'3A 5B j.A j.6A 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2